


december 12th: ride safe, wear a seatbelt

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2020 [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: 34+35 by ariana grandephil likes to be in control
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: december fic advent 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035978
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	december 12th: ride safe, wear a seatbelt

Sweat is tickling at the small of his back; his chest feels tight like there’s no air getting into him, and it’s not until he lets out a gasp, and the rush of oxygen in his lungs, he realises he’s been holding his breath, and his mouth hangs open like a fish out of water as his brain recircuits and he has to learn how to breathe all over again.

His hips jerk forward like a mini spasm, and there’s a warm, tight and wet heat enclosed around the head of his dick, his chest goes tight again as his toes curl and hands that were previously gripping into the soft, fleshy give of Phil’s hips, flop down to find crumpled sheets beneath him, fisting handfuls as the pleasure zaps right through him like electricity. 

He’s supposed to be eating Phil out in return; his ass is shoved back in his face rather impatiently where his pink, puffy hole winks at him teasingly and Dan groans, deep and rattly as he tilts his head forward, and his tongue finds his hole, giving in so easily and pliant as he pushes in, sucking greedily at his taut skin, and Phil rocks backwards with a moan that shoots right through his dick as he feels the vibrations of his vocal cords right on the tip of his dick.

Phil’s sucking, bobbing his head, making sloppy, slurps with the vacuum of his mouth as he hollows out his cheeks, going down and down until the head of his cock nudges the softness of the back of his throat, and for a split second, Phil pulls back as he begins to gag but he quickly reins in his control again as he goes deeper and harder, and Dan pushes his tongue back into his hole, eating him out with vigour, so much so that a small ache in his jaw starts to blossom, but Dan doesn’t give in just yet purely because of how good it feels, and the sounds Phil makes above him, with his dick stuffed in his mouth still, it’s worth it.   
  
His thighs are trembling as the muscles contract beneath his skin, his knuckles are white and Dan feels some stiffness in his fingers as he lets go of the sheets in favour to reach up and grab at his cheeks, a handful of plump ass as he pulls them apart, burying his nose in his crack as he manages to somehow push into him deeper.   
  
His dick slips from his mouth, tingling as it hits the cool air in contrast to his warm mouth, and Phil lets out a long moan that has his voice cracking and trembling.   
  
He pushes his ass back in Dan’s face, rocking against him and Dan huffs as he pulls away for air.   
  
“Wanna ride,” Phil groans, voice so deep and low, Dan still feels surprised that the sound alone isn’t enough to have him coming his brains out right here and now, but he swallows thickly and just nods.   
  
“Yeah,” he croaks, voice hoarse. “Fuck. Yeah.”

They shuffle around, mainly Phil who manages to spin around without smacking anything off either bedside, nor does he hit Dan with any of his limbs as he settles on Dan’s lap, their cocks brush against each other as Phil reaches over to grab the discarded lube on the bedside, only he gets distracted, twisting his hips so that their dicks catch each other, and the friction proves to be too much for them both, because the lube is momentarily forgotten as they start to hump one another, both making airy, breathy sounds at the feeling as they rub and rub and rub. 

Dan’s the one that suddenly remembers he’s supposed to be balls deep in his boyfriend right now, and he squeezes his thigh and Phil stops his hips, looking at Dan with his fat bottom lip that’s wet and hooded eyes that make him look absolutely fucked, and Dan groans at the sight of him.

“Lube,” is all he can say, like some sex-fuelled caveman, and he doesn’t even care, because it works because Phil grabs the lube, flicks the cap off with his thumb (a level of skill that’s only possibly when Phil is this horny) and he’s drizzling a genourous amount into his palm, and before Dan even has time to comprehend what’s happening, he’s already got a hand wrapped around him, the wet squelch of his palm against his dick as he starts to jerk him off, hard and fast, like a man on a mission.   
  
“Oh.” Dan says dumbly as he simply looks down at what's happening; the head of his cock is red and swollen, disappearing in the lose circle of Phil’s fingers, the slit gapes as a bead of precum drools out, and his whole dick pulses and twitches like it has an inkling of what’s to come, and he’s greedy for it.   
  
“So full,” Phil comments under his breath as he fists the head and then back down again. “You’re so thick and full.”   
  
Dan blinks and looks back up at Phil who has his lip chewed between his teeth and his cheeks are a cherry red, his hair is flat against his forehead and Dan can’t even remember when they started this but it feels so good.

“Gonna stretch me out good, yeah?” Phil rasps. He’s such a little fucker but he’s so good at what he does.   
  
Dan whines, writhes against the bed sheets that are sticking to him, and he scrunches his face up, eyes closed so tight that he feels like he’s falling when suddenly it all stops, and he snaps his eyes open to see that the warm, soft hand is gone, and instead, Phil is sitting up on his knees, walking forward, little breathy pants escape him, practically drooling.   
  
“Tease it in,” Phil tells him, and Dan doesn’t need to be told twice as he grabs his own cock, holding it at the base, having to try so hard to resist the want to just fuck into his own hand as he waits for Phil to start to lower down.   
  
The head catches against his rim, and Phil pulls away again.   
  
“Tease me,” Phil breathes, eyes closing and head tipping back to show off the sharp jut of his Adam’s apple and Dan swallows dryly.   
  
He edges the head back in, then he pulls back out. Phil’s rim tightens at the sensation, and Dan guides his dick to run circles around the taut ring of muscle before it slips behind, up the crack where his cheeks press against it.   
  
“Phil,” Dan gasps, and Phil moans in response.   
  
“Fuck me like this,” Phil tells him and Dan takes a breath, guiding his throbbing cock between his cheeks, feeding it through as Phil shifts and wiggles. The head presses against his taint and Phil gives a low moan, almost growling with pleasure.   
  
“Like that,” Phil croaks and Dan does exactly that; rubbing his dick between his ass and balls, whole body desperate for more as Phil rocks back and forth, eyes still closed and bottom lip chewed and bleeding as his brows furrow, concentrating from the pleasure.   
  
“Fuck me,” Phil says with a rush of air, leaving Dan to wonder if he too had held his breath. “Fuck me for real.”   
  
He doesn’t need any more direction as he grabs his dick, fingers almost trembling from how much he needs it as he guides it towards Phil’s tight hole and he holds it as Phil pushes down, sinking lower and lower, both of them giving little gasps as they slowly become one.   
  
Phil’s sat down fully on him, and he pants, breathing heavy when he opens his eyes, looking right at Dan who feels like he’s seeing him truly for the first time in forever, and he smiles, somewhere halfway between cocky and loving.   
  
“Gonna ride you,” he tells him, placing his hands on his chest, fingers brush against his nipples that leave him tingling but he has no time to dwell on it, because Phil pulls himself up, almost all the way up, and then slams back down.    
  
“Oh, oh,” is all the words Dan’s brain manages to form as Phil starts to ride, the  _ slap, slap, slap _ of skin hitting skin is all that can be heard other that the breathy moans that escape them both as Phil bounces on his dick with a rhythm so fucking good Dan wonders where this skill is any other time.

But he doesn’t care, because Phil is bouncing on him so good that nothing else matters.   
  
“Fuck, Phil,” he tilts his head back against the pillow and he feels drenched in his own sweat and he’s embarrassingly unsure of how long he’s going to last with the way Phil’s going at it.   
  
He’s got his chin tucked to his chest, eyes closed and brows knitted together, moving his hips back and forth, searching for that spot when Dan moves, like a knee-jerk reaction and he’s pushing up and Phil’s head flies back and his mouth hangs open, a long, high pitched groan escapes him and Dan has enough motivation now to lift his hips on every downward push of Phil’s.   
  
“Close,” Phil says through gritted teeth; his arms are back, hands pressed against Dan’s thighs and he can feel the dull feeling of his nails digging into his flesh but the pain feels good as he watches Phil make tiny thrusts and bounces, wanting it something bad.   
  
“Yeah,” Dan breathes, grabbing Phil’s waist, pulling and pushing him down, his hole is tight around his cock, squeezing it on every thrust and it’s driving him insane. “Yeah, yeah. Phil.”   
  
Phil’s hand flies away from where he’d been holding himself up on his thighs, and he’s grabbing Dan’s hand and guiding it to his neglected dick, Dan’s fingers wrap around his length on instinct and he’s stroking him with the best rhythm he can muster, trying to keep his eyes open just so he can watch as Phil goes tense,   
  
“Oh.  _ Oh _ . Oh, Dan.”   
  
He comes and he comes hard. It shoots from the tip and he shakes as it splatters over them both, drooling out, pulsing and Dan wishes he was flexible enough so he could wrap his lips around it and taste him. 

But the idea quickly fades away as Phil slams back down on him, earning him a surprised yelp, looking up at Phil who has a sleepy kind of look about him, his lips curled into a knowing smile.   
  
“Come in me,” he doesn’t really ask, not that he has to, because Dan just tilts his head back, bites hard into his bottom lip and moves his hips as quickly as he can; chasing the feeling like a feral animal, he pounds into Phil who so willingly lets him, letting out little gasps with each movement.   
  
“Ah, ah,  _ ah _ ,” his voice is broken and he’s grunting and whimpering and it’s all Dan needs to bury himself as deep as he possibly can and he’s coming.   
  
It seems to last forever; his dick is wet and warm still being squeezed to death by Phil’s ass, and when he looks down, he watches another weak stream of come leave Phil’s dick, twitching and beginning to wilt, some colour coming back to it as the angry purple starts to fade; the vein on the underside is pulsing and yeah - Dan fucking wishes he was more flexible.

Eventually when he doesn’t feel so boneless, he pushes his hands against Phil’s legs, giving him the indication to pull off, and he does, collapsing onto the bed next to Dan with a soft oof.

They both lie there, breathing heavily, just basking in the immediate afterglow and Dan turns to look at Phil, who looks at Dan.   
  
“You made me come twice,” he says, almost smug and Dan laughs airly.   
  
“I think I came hard enough to make it count for two,” he tells him and Phil laughs, closes his eyes and hums.   
  
“Oh you definitely did. Feels like a swimming pool up there,” he says nonchalantly and Dan just swats him lazily across his chest, leaving his hand there, too un-bothered to retreat, and Phil just pats his hand gently.   
  
“Don’t get it on the sheets,” Dan mumbles, already feeling sleepy. He looks back at Phil who still has his eyes closed.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Phil says lazily and Dan closes his eyes too, feeling a heaviness behind his lids and he huffs a laugh.   
  
“I just fucked you good. Don’t be rude,” he comments. Phil pokes him in the shoulder.   
  
“And if you want  _ me _ to fuck  _ you _ good later, don’t you be rude to me,” he warns him lightly and Dan can’t help the giant grin that tugs at his lips.   
  
“Alright,” he whispers. It won't take them long to fall asleep. “If you say so.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
